1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game relating to stress and more particularly pertains to whimsically allowing players to simulate stressful situations and cheerful situations in life with a board game relating to stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating stressful situations and cheerful situations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,245 to Zarour discloses a game board with coded dice and game pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,853 to Lott discloses a financial board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,650 to Reed et al. discloses a method of playing a board game of college social life. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,429 to Auxier discloses an investment game and method of advertisement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,775 to Banks et al. discloses a game relating to Personal Relationships. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,127 to Whitney discloses a board game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game relating to stress that whimsically allows players to simulate stressful situations and cheerful situations in life.
In this respect, the board game relating to stress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of whimsically allowing players to simulate stressful situations and cheerful situations in life.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved board game relating to stress which can be used for whimsically allowing players to simulate stressful situations and cheerful situations in life. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.